Between You and Me
by Miku Siran
Summary: A collection of oneshots and random moments both funny and sweet between Catherine and Grissom. Hope you enjoy. GO GRILLOWS! Enjoy!
1. Head Wounds

Collection of OneShots between Catherine and Grissom

I love CSI and I lovethe wholeCath and Gris pairing. There should be more of them. This is my first CSI fanfic so I hope its okay. If it's not I guess I would just stick with familiar territory, Law and Order SVU.

Please be nice in reviews. This is my first so please no flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the first Chapter of random moments between the two of them I guess.

Chapter One- Head Wounds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine glanced in his direction. It was incredible how she could even work with him by her side. She turned her mind and eyes back to the body. "O Lord." She murmured at the body. It was covered with blood and had multiple wounds on the head and chest. Grissom was poking it. She placed a hand on his arm with an amused glance. He shrugged. "I just wanted to know if he would twitch." He said plainly. She chuckled. She loved that about Grissom. It was his little quirks that made her heart skip a beat.

Grissom smiled at her. She was so beautiful. Inside and out. Her story of how she came to be a CSI never ceased to amaze him. From small town Montana girl, to exotic dancer, to working by his side as his most trusted CSI. She was the one person he never had to check up on. She was independent and strong and he loved her. He gulped. There was a dead body that was still seeping blood into the sidewalk and he was oogling at his partner. Not a good start.

Three days later

They were stumped. None of the story made sense. Catherine groaned as she laid her head down on the table. Grissom looked up. "Giving up already?" he asked teasingly. She threw a pen at him. "No. Just whining that this case doesn't make any sense." She retorted. Grissom threw the pen back at her. "No whining is allowed in my office." He said, grinning at her annoyed expression. "Fine." She said standing up pointedly. "I will take my whining elsewhere." She left and he saw her engage into a conversation with Warrick. Grissom banged his head on the table, repeatedly. "Stupid Stupid stupid." He seethed at himself. "Stupid!"

Catherine was silently laughing as she left Grissom's office. She would take her whining somewhere else, just to humor him. She glanced back only when Warrick approached her. He said something about the case that Catherine didn't quite catch because she heard a bang from Grissom's office. Warrick and her both exchanged glances and hightailed it back to his office. "Gil!" Catherine cried in alarm when she saw Grissom banging his head on the table. He looked up. "Oh I was just replenishing brain cells." He muttered furiously. Catherine walked up to him and gently examined his head. Her touch sent a thrill down his spine. "I'm okay." He murmured softly, trying to regain his senses. "Uh-huh." She said not believing him. She left the room for two minutes and brought back an ice pack. "Here." She said, holding it against his forehead. "That should help." Grissom watched her with a dazed expression. "I love you." He murmured without thinking. Catherine laughed, even though her heart wished he meant it in the another way, not just as a friend. "I think you have a concussion."


	2. Examining the Evidence

Chapter Two

Thanks to Sheel and CissaMalfoy for really making me keep writing this because this is my first CSI and I was afraid people would kill me for venturing into this territory. I hope everyone likes what comes up next.

Disclaimer: I don't' understand why I can't have these characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine wasn't a happy woman. She banged on the keyboard one more time. Nothing. "Damn." She muttered. "I hate technology." Grissom smiled from the doorway. "If it wasn't for technology, we wouldn't have this job." He mused. She jumped out of her skin. "My God, Gil you scared me." She breathed, her beating faster just by looking at him. He smiled. "That was the idea." He said. Catherine playfully smacked him on the arm. "Ow." He whined. Catherine laughed. "Did Gil Grissom just whine at me?" she asked feigning astonishment. "It's the end of the world!" she exclaimed, jumping up and knocking over her chair. "Very funny." Grissom muttered. Catherine smiled at him. "I know." She retorted.

Suddenly, she realized how close they were standing. She could hear his soft breathing and he could see the faint blush on her cheeks. There was a soft look in his eyes that Catherine couldn't look away from. A look of adoration that she couldn't resist and an attraction between them that she couldn't deny…she gazed into his warm brown eyes. He stared right back her. He held her gaze and didn't look away. He wasn't going to. He has seen a lot on the job and after one of their suspects had hit on her he was too afraid to lose her. It had been too close.

He leaned in close and could breathe in the scent of her perfume. It was a sweet scent that made him shiver. She wasn't feeling much more secure. His touch was intensifying and sent a million sensations running through her senses. He covered her lips with his and she let a sigh of pleasure escape her. It was magical.

Greg suddenly pop in with a squeal. "My eyes!" he cried. "My eyes. I need a knife, spork something! ANYTHING! MY EYES!" He ran from the room, running into the glass door. Nick poked his head in. He gaped at them. Grissom and Catherine quickly broke apart. She clear her throat. "We were just examining the evidence." She said quickly. Warrick responded from behind Nick. "Yeah in each other's mouths." He said fighting back laughter. Nick wasn't even trying to contain his laughter. "Grissom and Catherine." He laughed. Warrick smiled. "Alright we kids will go away and let you continue examining the evidence." He said clearing his throat. They left the room quickly and laughing. Grissom dove in for another kiss before Catherine could react. At that moment, Greg came back into the room and seeing the same scene play out before him. He cried out, "MY EYES!" again and fled the room. The couple just shrugged and continued "examining the evidence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys liked that. I started a series so check it out, and leave some R&R love for me. Thanks! Enjoy!


	3. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

Chapter Three- Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

Thanks to CissMalfoy, Nessa.Willows, grillows.x3.forever, and Just.Leg.Go x3 for their awesome reviews. They make me feel so good and keep me writing. I just wish I had the same response for Leaving Las Vegas…:tear: ok just kidding. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in CSI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick was getting married. He hadn't told anyone yet. He spotted Catherine and Grissom walking down the hall, doing their usual routine. Catherine would pout some and Grissom would sweet talk her until she gave him and he ended up pushing her up against a wall and kissing her, until Greg spots them and starts screaming about his eyes. "Hey Cath, Gil, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" he asked them before things escalated to that state. Catherine and Grissom broke apart and blushed. "Uh yeah sure…" Catherine stuttered just as Grissom decided to tease her and ran a hand down her back. She shivered visibly. Then he turned to Nick. "Yeah we're done." He stated plainly, ignoring the glares he got from Catherine. Nick laughed. "Okay, well really keep yourself together when I tell you this, but I'm getting married." Grissom and Catherine stared at him. He stared back. Then suddenly Catherine started jumping up and down squealing. "Oh my gosh Nick!" Grissom clapped his hand to his ear. "Ow." He whined. Catherine ignored him and rocket launched herself into Nick's arms. He grinned. "Glad you approve." Grissom was a little more skeptical. "With who?" he asked questioningly. "Jamie" he replied. Catherine let out another squeal. "I knew you two were perfect for each other. I knew it!" she squealed. Grissom clamped a hand over her mouth. "Honey I love you, but you are going to have to stop with the screaming." She pouted but regained control of her excitement.

Nick went searching for Warrick next. "Hey man, I'm getting married." Warrick stared at him. "You're kidding." He said. Nick grinned. "You're not kidding. Whoa man this is huge!" he exclaimed. Catherine and Grissom happened to enter the room. "Yeah I know." Catherine said excitedly. She didn't squeal again, however because Sara was giving her death glares from behind the microscope. Sara turned to Nick. "So what are your plans?" she asked. Warrick had an idea. "You need a bachelor party." He announced. Nick's face grew pink. "You are so kidding." He said. Warrick shook his head. "Come on Nick. It's you last night of freedom." Grissom laughed. "He's right." Nick gave in. "Alright then Gil, Warrick, you're invited." He paused and turned to glance at the two girls. "You girls can come too. You're practically one of the guys." Catherine made a face. "I'm not quite sure to thank you or hit you for that comment." She pondered thoughtfully. Grissom kissed her cheek. "Don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself." He teased, earning a gentle slap on the arm.

Sara spoke up. "We'll go. Right, Catherine?" Catherine raised an eyebrow. She never really liked Sara. It wasn't just the offish attitude, it was the fact that she was trying to win Gil around every corner. Catherine was wondering what trick she was going to pull this time. She covered her suspicions with a joke. "Sure." She said. "If you think I'm leaving Gil alone with strippers you are sadly mistaken and crazy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Months Later Friday Night

Catherine was pouting on the bed, Grissom was shaking his head, and Lindsay was in hysterical laughter in the doorway. "I won't wear it." Her mother said stubbornly. "I will not be mistaken for one of those girls." Grissom tried to reason with her. "But you are one of them." He narrowly missed the pillow that went flying at his head. Lindsay crawled into her mother's lap. "I'm wearing jeans and that's final" she stated blandly. The real reason was that she had no idea what Sara was up to and she wanted to be prepared, in clothing she could move in. Grissom gave up. "Whatever you want." He said going into the closet to change into his suit.

Lindsay looked up at her mom. "I can't believe Uncle Nick didn't invite me to his party." She pouted. Catherine laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Honey, this is one party you don't want to go to." She said, her eyes twinkling with laughter. Gil reemerged from the closet. Catherine's eyes flew open at the sight. He looked good. He caught the look in her blue eyes and sent her a wink. She decided it was time to go. "Alright Lindsay, we're gonna run." She said, kissing the top of a mess of red hair. Gil did the same. Lindsay ran to hug her mom one more time. "Bye." Catherine kissed her mom as well who had just entered the room. She was babysitting. The two quickly got in the car and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine felt an adrenaline rush the moment she entered the club. Girls were on tabletops, dancing around poles. Reminded her of her old profession. The rest of the gang ran up to them. All of them were dressed nicely, even Sara, who had chosen a red dress. Catherine felt a little strange, but still confident. She was used to this scene and being in jeans and a sexy red top didn't matter. Sara suddenly spoke up. "This used to be what you do right Catherine?" she asked wickedly. Grissom could see a catfight in the future, but made no comment. Catherine was a tough gal, she could handle herself. "Yeah, it was." She replied taking a sip of her beer. "Well Red…" Sara said menacingly, or what she thought was menacingly. "Anything you can do, I can do better." She leapt onto the stage and the girls on the pole, silently laughed and let her have a go. "This is gonna end really bad." Catherine muttered, getting nods from all the guys.

Sara climbed onto the stage and wrapped her arms around the pole. She tried. She sincerely tried, but it didn't work out. She fell. "Ow!" she cried then started cursing under her breath at her now developing black eye. Catherine fought back laughter. Nick and Warrick weren't as successful. They each earned a broken beer bottle on their heads from the less than pleased Sara. Grissom held up a hand for peace. No one paid attention. They were arguing now, over who's beer it was.

Suddenly Sara had another wicked idea. "Well, since we've proven that I can't do it. What about Catherine?" she pointed out. Catherine looked up. "What about me?" she inquired, purposefully trying to annoy Sara. "Dance, o great Catherine." Sara said. _I should've expected something like this._ Catherine thought. By this time, the guys were already all over the idea. "Come on." Nick begged. "I'm getting married tomorrow." Gil kept silent but she could read the smile tugging at his lips. He was enjoying this. Warrick was bribing her and Nick was pleading. She rolled her eyes. "Okay! Enough with the pity and alcohol routine!" she said forcefully. "I'll do it." She said rather sullenly. Cheers all around.

She got up on the stage. "Hey deej. Gimme something a little more country. I'm a born and raised Montana girl." She called. If she was going to do this, she mine as well do it right. Devil Went Down to Georgia came over the speakers. She smiled. Back in her old shoes. The girls on the poles grinned, maybe it was another amateur thinking that it was going to be easy.

Catherine moved easily and swung around it, making Gil's heart skip a beat. Nick's eye grew wide. "I can see how she paid to go to college." He mumbled entranced. Sara was pouting bigtime by the time. Catherine was doing awesome and all the guys in the room were sending her glance, even the professionals were staring at her like she was something from another planet. She swung her legs around the pole and grinding up to it, winking at Gil. "Man, I would pay to be that pole." Warrick said, getting a shoulder check from Gil. "Back off, she's mine." He said dangerously. Warrick held up his hand in surrender. The song ended and Catherine jumped back onto the floor. "Happy?" she asked, with a smile on her face. "Yeah." The boys all replied in a daze. The professional dancers returned to the stage, still gaping at her. She was a veteran, and they knew it.

Gil grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her close, before any of the strangers in the place could approach her. "Let's go home. I got something in mind." Catherine raised her eyebrows. "What about Nick's party?" she asked. They glanced in Nick's direction. "I think you've given him all the party he can take." Gil responded at Nick's dazed expression. They left quickly with Gil's heart hammering the whole way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys that I had to pick on Sara in this chapter and boy was it a long chapter, but there weren't any other girls on the team and so I figured she was the best choice. No pun intended. I just thought that the setting would be interesting. Hope you liked that! Review and then more will be on the way.

Also check out my other fic. "Leaving Las Vegas." It's going to be heartwrenching though. Hope you like that too and drop me a review, because I might discontinue it if no one likes it.


	4. Girls Are Evil

Chapter Four- Girls Are Evil

Thanks to SnickersChild, Just.Let.Go.x3, and CissaMalfoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just wished I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Lindsay tenth birthday and she was having a sleepover. Catherine was rummaging around the kitchen trying to get everything ready. Grissom was out picking up the cake and Catherine was left to deal with a very hyper Lindsay alone.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Lindsay yelled, running down the stairs and climbing onto the counter.

"Lindsay what did I say about sitting on the counter?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

Lindsay climbed down from the counter. "Mommy, when is Uncle Gil gonna be here with the cake?" she asked, pulling on her mother's pants.

"Lindsay, I really don't know, but you have to let go of me for me to hang up the decorations." Catherine answered her daughter patiently, although she was feeling everything but.

"I wanna help!" Lindsay squealed.

"Good." Catherine replied, handing Lindsay some streamers. "Knock yourself out, but don't climb anything higher than a chair." She warned her.

Lindsay ran into the living room, while Catherine started for the door, hearing Grissom's knock. He came in and placed the cake on the counter, kissing Catherine on the nose. She took her eye off her hyperactive daughter for one second, but before Grissom had a chance to say anything, there was a bang in the living room.

Catherine rushed to the living room, with Grissom right behind her. Lindsay was sitting on the floor, tangled in streamers. "Lindsay!" Catherine exclaimed, kneeling down by the girl's head.

"I'm okay." Lindsay muttered, rubbing her head. "Stupid streamers."

Grissom laughed. "Come here Butterfly and we can take a look at that bump on your head."

Catherine helped her daughter up and sat on her on the couch, while she and Grissom took advantage of their limited medical knowledge. Finally, the two just decided, since it didn't seem anything worse than a bruised head, to just put ice on it.

"Stay here and take a break, Lindsay." Catherine order her daughter. Lindsay complied for once, seeing Catherine; climb onto the back of the couch to hang up the streamers Lindsay was trying to put up. Grissom kept a hand on her calf to help her keep her balance. Catherine stumbled and Grissom caught her before she fell.

"Thanks." She murmured.

Grissom planted a kiss on her nose. "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

Lindsay suddenly ran into the window. "MOMMY! MY FRIENDS ARE HERE!" she screamed.

Catherine sighed. "Let the games begin." She muttered. Grissom chuckled softly and helped her to her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine opened the door to come face to face with Lindsay's friend's mother."Hi." She said in a friendly tone.

"Ms. Willows, nice to meet you. I'm Tanya's mother. My name's Kelly." A blonde hair woman said.

Catherine smiled and invited them in. "I'm Catherine." She replied, leading them into the living room. Grissom was sitting on the couch, examining a stray moth. Lindsay and Tanya were already running around the backyard, screaming and playing.

"This is my boyfriend Gil." Catherine said, introducing the two of them. "Honey this is Kelly, Tanya's mother."

Grissom let the moth go. "Nice to meet you." He said politely, still a little distracted by the moth still fluttering around the room.

Catherine elbowed him in the ribs. He cleared his throat and forced attention back to the matter at hand.

Catherine smiled.

"So I should pick up the girls tomorrow at 10?" Kelly asked, purposefully ignoring Grissom's strange antics.

Catherine nodded. "That's fine." She answered and showed Kelly out the door.

"I can take Lindsay to soccer if you want." Kelly offered. "I know yow busy being a CSI is."

Catherine shook her head. "It's fine. I have the day off tomorrow and I'll be there watching the game."

"Oh, okay." Kelly said, smiling. "Then I'll see you then." She left and drove her mini-van out of the driveway.

Catherine returned to the living room. Grissom pulled her down onto his lap. "Suburban housewife?" he asked.

"Duh." Catherine answered, tickling him under the beard. The doorbell rang. More of Lindsay's friends started to show. Catherine made small talk with each of their parents and finally returned to the living room, announcing that all of the girls o the guest list had arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night

Catherine was running around the house, trying to keep twelve very hyper girls from breaking anything or worse killing someone. "Julia get off the curtains!" She called from the kitchen, her hands covered in rubber gloves and soap. Grissom suddenly walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful when you're doing chores?" He asked in her ear.

Catherine turned in his arms and flicked the soapy water in his face. "We have twelve very hyper girls in the house. Now is not the time to turn me on." She said softly, already a little turned on.

He nuzzled her on the neck. "Why not?" he asked. Catherine pulled away.

"Seriously Gil. We got too many kids." She said, rubbing her temples. "I need wine."

Grissom laughed. "No, we can't have the mother drunk or else the kids will go out of control."

"They already are." Catherine retorted.

Suddenly a mattress came flying past the doorway in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Catherine muttered as she went to check it out.

Most of the girls were at the top of the stairs with two mattresses between them and were sliding down the stairs.

"LINDSAY!" Catherine screamed. Lindsay came out of the closet, where she had landed with a huge smile on her face.

"Chill, Mommy. We're not using your mattress." She said smiling and starting for the stairs to do it again.

"Lindsay stop this now! Girls don't do that." Catherine ordered, moving up the stairs. Too late.

One of the girls had jumped. The mattress slammed into Catherine and she went flying. Thankfully Gil caught her, but the little girl wasn't as lucky. She was crying as she sat on the floor, nursing a cut on her forehead where she had hit a table. Catherine rushed to their girl's side, trying to recall her name. Catherine remembered it was Shelby.

"Honey it's okay." Catherine cooed to the crying girl. "Come with me and we'll fix it right up."

The girl took in a few racking sobs and followed Catherine into the kitchen. Grissom followed, uncomfortable around the eyes of so many little girls who were a little evil in his opinion. He went into the kitchen and saw Catherine scrambling and digging in the drawers, looking for the first-aid kit.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. She grabbed her purse. She patted Shelby's hand. "I'm going to run to the drug store and really quickly get some band-aids. You stay here and be good for Mr. Grissom." She said gently.

The little girl nodded. Catherine turned to Grissom. "Please Gil could you?" she pleaded, her blue eyes big and her lips in a slight pout.

He couldn't resist. "Fine but for five minutes. Hurry back." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Will do." She replied and rushed out the door.

Awkward silence followed her leave. The rest of the girls were staring at Grissom from the doorway of the kitchen. Lindsay was smiling. _Uh-oh. _Grissom thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine finally found a first aid kit in the pharmacy. _Stupid kid who works here and won't tell you anything. _She thought. She paid and hurried to her car. She called home to check on the girls and mainly Grissom. Twelve girls can be a little scary. No answer. She slammed her foot on the gas and drove home, running every red light.

Inside the house, it was deathly quiet. Catherine was a little unnerved. She put her stuff on the counter and walked into the living room. All the girls were cuddled on pillows watching a movie.

"Uh Lindsay, where's Uncle Gil?" she asked her daughter.

Lindsay shrugged with a small smile. "I don't know." She said innocently.

Catherine was suspicious but hurried upstairs.

"Gil?" she called, down the hall, hearing a slight bump in the closet. _What the hell?_ She thought as she opened the door and a bound and gagged Grissom tumbled out.

She stared. Then snapped back to her senses and untied him. "What the hell happened?" she asked a little confused.

"Girls are evil." Grissom rasped with a dark glare.

Catherine laughed. "The great Grissom can handle murderers and rapists, but he can't handle twelve ten year old girls."

Grissom glared at her and then swung her up over his shoulder. "You smartass, are going to pay for laughing." He said, carrying a laughing Catherine into her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so glad people like this. Go GRILLOWS! Review for more!


	5. Fixing the Copy Machine

Chapter Five- Fixing the Copy Machine

Thanks to Nisha14, Just.Let.Go. x3, and CissaMalfoy for reviewing! You guys are so sweet!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine banged her hand on the copy machine. "OF ALL THE CURSED---." She yelled at the machine that was beeping nonstop. She kicked it and it beeped some more, then died completely. She groaned. She needed a copy of her DNA report for the DA. "Please…." She begged the copier. It didn't respond.

Greg poked his head into the room. "Catherine the copier's broken." He pointed out.

Catherine glared at him. "I can see that." She replied rather standoffishly.

"Just thought you should know." He scampered out of the room, after of the redhead's temper.

Catherine took her report out of the machine. She made her way to Grissom's office. She entered without knocking. "Honey the main copier is broken." She stated plainly.

He looked up from the beetle he was examining. "So fix it." He answered her with an amused smile on his face.

Catherine made an irritated noise in her throat and stormed out. Grissom chased after her. This was something he wanted to see.

Catherine ran into the garage where the CSI team usually examined cars and such. Sara looked up from her work.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked as Catherine started digging around in the toolbox. "I promise there as no condoms in there."

She narrowly dodged the hammer that flew in her direction. "Whoa easy around the evidence." She cautioned, holding her hands in front of her in case Catherine felt like throwing something heavier at her, but then again, her hands wouldn't be much of a match for the power drill Catherine was eyeing.

"I was just kidding Cath." Sara apologized.

Grissom cleared his throat then informed. "She's going to fix the copier."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Catherine Willows can do anything can't she?"

Catherine made a face. "I need to copy my DNA report."

Sara shook her head. "I heard the thing broke due to Greg and this lab girl, making out on it."

"WHAT?" Catherine and Grissom both shouted. Catherine was now more annoyed than she was.

Grissom excused him and Catherine from the garage before Catherine started flipping out with that famous temper of hers and then accidentally destroying some very valuable evidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you can fix it?" Grissom asked Catherine, who was bent under the machine with a screwdriver and some various other tools.

"Mmmm Hmmm." Catherine answered, her voice muffled from the machine.

Grissom smiled as he looked at her. From his angle and her crouching he had a perfect view of her body and he wanted her at the moment. "Catherine?" he said uncertainly.

Catherine withdrew her head from under the machine, banging it on the paper tray on her way up. She let out a string of curses, not stopping until Grissom clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Can we talk like civil people?" he asked, slowly removing his hand.

Catherine nodded. "What do you want?" she asked turning to see if the copier worked. It did. "YES!" she exclaimed.

At that moment, Grissom lost control of himself. The copy room door was shut and it was one of only rooms not made out of glass. Way to go privacy.

He threw Catherine down on top of the copier and kissed her. She didn't resist but kissed him back eagerly. He pulled off her blazer and ran his hands down her arms, feeling her tremble in anticipation. She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned in and started kissing her on the neck, making her moan in pleasure.

Just then Warrick popped in with a tool belt and Greg in tow. "HOLY SHIT!" Greg yelped seeing the scene before him and fainted dead away.

The couple pulled away quickly. "Uh we were just…" Catherine stumbled.

"Fixing the printer." Grissom said quickly, finishing Catherine's sentence.

Warrick nodded unbelievingly. "First off, that's a copier. Second off, I highly doubt fixing a copier involves lying on top of it." He said chuckling. "Guys if you're gonna do that. Do it in the janitor's closet, but first before you do. You might wanna do something with Greg's body."

Catherine and Grissom glanced at each other. "Nah" They both said simultaneously, stepping over his unconscious form and headed out. Grissom picked up Catherine in his arms and brought her to his office and shut the door and locked it behind him.

Warrick shook his head. He checked the copier. It wasn't working anymore. "Dammit." He muttered knowing full well why. He glanced at Greg. He sighed and pulled him into the closet by the legs and then shut the door and turned back to the copier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Go copy rooms! Okay just kidding. Hope you liked that


	6. Leaving is the Only Way Out

Chapter Six- Leaving is the Only Way Out

Thanks to Nisha14, CissaMalfoy, and Teliko. x3 for their reviews on the copy machine chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silent nights and lonely nights were on Catherine's mind. She glanced across the room at the man who she loved, but was slowly losing. She closed her eyes and fought back tears. Grissom was obsessed with everything but her. He was always buried in work from morning to night and rarely came to bed at all. He would just crash in his office while she waited all night for him to stop working. It was beginning to take a toll on their relationship.

_I'm not saying I have all the answers_

_And I don't care who's right or wrong_

_I'm trying to pick up the pieces already fallen_

_And put them back where they belong_

Grissom studied the evidence pictures slowly, only half aware of someone gazing at him. He looked up and saw Catherine's gaze fixed upon. He sighed deeply. He knew he had been busy lately and he hadn't been able to give Catherine the attention she needed or deserved but he didn't have a choice.

"Hey." He said awkwardly. Awkward silence never happened between them before.

"How much long Gil?" Catherine asked softly.

"I don't know Cath, but I'll try my best to get it done." Grissom replied.

Catherine didn't answer, just slammed her wine glass on the coffee table. "Damn it Gil, you say that every time and it's not good enough anymore." She said coldly.

He turned to gaze at her. "Catherine I can't just drop work because you're feeling deprived at the moment."

"What? You think I'm feeling deprived?" she demanded feeling rage build up in her chest.

"Yes Catherine I do, but you're not a child. You and I both know how serious this case is." He said, trying to be firm.

She didn't answer. Just gazed at him with an expression of disbelief and then ran upstairs. Grissom heard the door to their bedroom slam shut, wondering why did he just open his big mouth and hurt Catherine that way. The case was building up his frustration and he had just taken it out on the one person that stuck by him all the time.

_We've slammed every door in anger_

_We've opened wounds we can't mend_

_And one night lonely is one night too many_

_Don't wanna wake up to one more night that won't end_

Catherine slowly flipped through an old photo album, worn from touch and time. They had been married for five years now, but it had become more difficult with each passing day. Grissom was becoming more demanding at work, and never seemed to want her help or her love anymore. She closed her eyes and started to cry, the sobs making her body shake.

_So slow down your horses_

_Stop dragging me around_

_And if crying is the only way into your heart_

_Then leaving is the only way out_

Grissom gently knocked on the door. Catherine didn't answer, so he let himself in.

"Cath I didn't mean any of that." He said, moving to sit beside her.

She didn't look up, just traced the pictures in the book. He gazed at them, remembering every moment and every smile. How had he let things slip so far out of his grasp? She had always been there but he had been slowly walking away without even realizing it.

"I can't believe we're not those people anymore." Catherine finally whispered.

"People change." Grissom said a little more gruffly than he meant it to sound.

Catherine made a spilt second decision. She stood up and went into the closet and grabbed her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Grissom yelled.

"I can't do this anymore Gil." Catherine said sadness lined in every fiber of her voice. "I can't go on pretending that this is going to work, when we can bothtell that it's not."

Grissom stared at her. "Catherine…" he began.

She didn't listen. She just threw some clothes in the suitcase and walked out the door, calling to her daughter.

_When late nights and long lies came knocking_

_You just invited them in_

_And our voices got too loud for talking_

_Then my heart hit the floor_

_But your feet just kept walking_

He was frozen in place. By the time he regain his senses, Lindsay was already in the car and Catherine was about to pull out of the driveway.

"Catherine!" he cried, running to the window of the car.

Catherine rolled it down and handed him her wedding band along with a note. Without a word, she pulled out of the driveway and left Grissom staring at her, getting soaked from the rain.

He slowly opened the note.

It read

_If crying is the only way into your heart_

_Then leaving is the only way out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who's sad? Raise your hand. Just thought I would cover the ups and downs of a relationship.


	7. You Get Used to Somebody

Chapter Seven- You Get Used to Somebody

Thanks to myfairlady, grillows.x3.forever, soliz, Nisha14, Teliko. x3, starkidtw, and CissaMalfoy for their kindly reviews.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned these characters, but sadly, I don't.

Author's Note: This chapter is a sequel to the previous ones. I know this story is supposed to be a collection of oneshots, but I wanted to write one about the ups and downs of a relationship and well, the putting them back together is too short to make it a story by itself. So this is the next best thing.vEnjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom was going to spend another lonely night on his own. It had only been days since Catherine had left, but it felt like years and Grissom felt like he was growing older with every minute she wasn't by his side. He reached for the woman that should have been lying beside him, but found only empty space. He buried his face in his pillow, dampening it with salty tears.

Across town, Catherine lay awake. She was staying at Sara's place, asleep on her couch while her daughter slept in the guest bedroom. Catherine shifted quietly, but found sleep impossible to come. She could only dream of Grissom and the way he used to hold her until she fell asleep.

_Thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning_

_But I must have been dreaming_

_And in the middle of the night without a warning_

_I thought I hear you breathing_

_Me and my so called independence_

_I got this loneliness that's so relentless_

It was morning…finally. Catherine dragged herself off the couch. She glanced in the mirror at the dark circles under her eyes. No makeup trick in the world would cover circles that deep. Lindsay was quiet…too quiet. Catherine knew Lindsay loved Gil like a father and missed him, but Catherine didn't know if she would be able to go back to him.

Work sucked. The two of them passed each other in the hallways like they didn't know each other. Their words to each other were short and to the point. The others could see the pain and hurt that was in their eyes when they looked at each other. It was the most obvious thing in the world and it brought a dark cloud over the entire team as they watched their two top CSI fight without words.

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_Kinda like having them around_

_I guess you get used the way they make you happy_

_And bring you up when you're feeling down_

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go_

_That I would_

_Wake up and miss you this much_

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_I guess you get used to being loved_

Catherine looked like hell. Grissom watched even though she chose to look everywhere but at him. He knew he wasn't much better. He longed to reach out and touch her, say something to her that would ease the hurt between them, but found nothing would roll off his tongue. Catherine walked out of the lab without a word to him, off to chase the evidence on another case she was just assigned.

_I kinda miss those rambling conversations_

_Where we talk about nothing_

_The way you always made me laugh at my frustrations_

_Baby that was something_

_I should've been careful what I wished for_

_Now I've got my freedom and so much more_

_I guess you get used the way they make you happy_

_And bring you up when you're feeling down_

_I never dreamed when I was letting you go_

_That I would_

_Wake up and miss you this much_

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_I guess you get used to being loved_

Grissom sat in his office all day. He was deep in thought. He had let his priorities slip and now there were at the point where he couldn't be sure if he could save the one thing he treasured the most but took for granted. He heard Catherine returned to the lab and rushed out to meet her. She looked tired and there was dirt on her clothes and face. She looked at him suddenly with a look of expectation on her face. He approached her slowly

"Catherine we need to talk."

"I agree."

_I guess you get used to somebody_

_I guess you get used to being loved_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that was short…but sweet right? Lol. Well anyway, that song was You Get Used to Somebody by Tim McGraw. Hope you liked that. I told you I would bring htme back together. The third sequel coming up soon.


	8. The Language of the Rose

Chapter Eight- The Language of the Rose

Thanks to fruit-is-yumP, starkidtw, soliz, CissMalfoy, and Teliko. x3

Sergeant….u know what I'm gonna say.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom was in a hurry. He wanted everything to be perfect for when Catherine came over that night. He lit the candles and then ran back into the kitchen. He was cooking pasta, Catherine's favorite. He just hoped that everything would work out between them after a talk tonight.

Across town, Catherine slammed her locker shut. Grissom had already gone home. She was the first to notice that his office was empty, although not locked. She had locked it for him, a habit of hers. She had caught herself doing it and smiled to herself. She was still Mrs. Grissom and she wanted to remain that that title. They had gone on dinner dates before, but this time, there was so much more on the line.

She finally made it to her apartment that she was living with her daughter for the time being until she and Grissom could decide what to do with their relationship. Lindsay looked up when her mother came in.

"You going to dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah." Catherine said, running into her bedroom with Lindsay following her.

She slipped into a tight black dress that made her look even slimmer than she was. She scampered back out of the closet and made a dash for the bathroom, to put on some makeup.

Lindsay fiddled through her mother's drawers until she found her mother's diamond earrings. The pair that Grissom had given her on their first date.

"Mom!"

"Yeah?" Catherine asked, coming out of the bathroom, running a brush through her strawberry blonde hair.

Lindsay held up the earrings. "I think you should wear these." She said.

Catherine glanced at her fifteen year old, remembering everything. Lindsay gazed back at her. Catherine knew that she hadn't been the only hurting when Grissom became work obsessed. Lindsay had lost a father, when it happened. This made Catherine only more determined to work things out. He was too important to her and her daughter for Catherine to just forget about five years of marriage.

"I think you're right." She said with a smile. She put them on and checked her reflection. She wasn't exactly young anymore, but she looked like it. She smiled a little, partially from her appearance, partially from the adrenaline rush she was feeling.

"Don't be nervous, Mom." Lindsay said, coming up behind her mother and wrapping her arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom pulled on a collared shirt. He wasn't much to dress up, but he thought he should. A tux would be way to over the top and he knew he would never be able to tie the bow tie without Catherine's help. He glanced at the tux hanging on the closet door. He took his chances and pulled it on. He fidgeted with the bowtie until he got it. Well he didn't get it completely. Just close enough.

He glanced at himself, trying to smooth back his hair. His stomach was filled with butterflies. His nerves were that bad. He walked down to the fridge and pulled out the bouquet of roses, he had bought earlier that day. Red roses, the symbol of love and each petal represented a layer of the human heart. He placed them on the dining room table, just as the doorbell rang.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Nick, Warrick, and Sara stood before him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He demanded, getting nervous. This was a night for just him and Catherine.

"We can to wish you luck man!" Nick said, patting him on the arm.

"Yeah, you two need to work something out because we can't live with awkward silences on the job for one more day." Warrick agreed.

Sara finished what they had to say. "If you guys don't work this out. I'll work it out for you, because it's just too weird with the two of you not talking and all of us having to play messenger."

"Was that your quote, or was the Sofia's?" Grissom asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sara made a face.

"We're gonna go before Catherine comes and scares us away." Warrick said, pulling Sara toward the car.

Nick waved. He had to get home to his wife, before he ended up in the same situation as Grissom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine passed a car on the road, that looked like it had the whole CSI team in it, but she couldn't be sure. She pushed it from her mind. Her nerves were wreaking havoc on her senses. Thank goodness she knew where she used to live and had driven there everyday after work for five years.

She pulled her SUV into the driveway, but didn't get out. She sat in the car in silence for a moment. Her mind was racing and her heart was as well. She took a deep breath. This was Grissom. She had known him for so long. She shouldn't be nervous.

_Remember the words you live by, Catherine. _She reminded herself. _Never doubt and never look back._

Tonight would determine if she would stay or if she would go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom watched her pull in from the window. She didn't get out though. This scared the hell out of him. Maybe she was changing her mind. Maybe she didn't want to get back together. Maybe she really did want a divorce. Maybe---

Grissom stopped himself. He couldn't think that way. He crossed his fingers as she slipped out of the car. His heart in his throat. The doorbell rang, and he nearly tripped over himself to get to it.

He took her in. She was gorgeous and beautiful, and it made him gulp. Catherine had a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi." He said, trying not to sound like a dork.

"Hi." She responded.

He opened the door wider. "Uhhh… I made pasta." He said lamely.

"Great my favorite." She said with a smile.

"I know." He said, leading her into the dining room.

Catherine gasped at the sight of the flowers. "Wow they're beautiful." She said softly, tracing the petals.

Grissom smiled at her. "Not as beautiful as you." He said, feeling the effect of the corny words right after he said them.

She didn't find them corny. She smiled. "Red roses are for love and the petals mean the layers of the human heart." She said, quoting his thoughts.

She felt wetness fill her eyes. "What's in your heart, Gil?" she asked softly, not really meaning for him to hear her.

"You." He said, tilting her chin up so he could gaze into her blue eyes.

Catherine gazed at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug.

"Catherine, ever since you left, this house has been everything but a home. Please come back to me."

"I want to, Gil. I really do." She whispered.

"Then do what you want to do." He said, just as softly. "Come home.

He pushed his lips onto hers and she dropped the flowers. Dinner was forgotten, and the two of them made their way upstairs to rekindle the love that was lost and then found again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHEE! I TOLD YOU I COULD NEVER BREAK THEM APART!


	9. Julie Mates

Chapter Nine- Julie Mates

Thanks to Kristi-Julie, mj0621, Nessa. Willows, CissaMalfoy, Pandy. Roxy. Chick, soliz, Nisha14, and DrusillaBraun.

Sergeant Happy Bunny is my teddy bear!

Author's Note: William Peterson states that if there is going to be any pairing on the show. It would Grillows, because its so natural for him and Marg. They're best friends.

Just thought my dear Grillows fans should know that. Got it off Butterfly Love Site.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom made his way through the blue lit hallways of the lab toward Catherine's office. He had just gotten some news that was going to either turn out very good, or turn out very very bad. He didn't knock, just opened the door.

Catherine had a funny expression her face. There was an open package on her desk with a few ducks around it. Grissom quirked an eyebrows.

"I didn't know you like ducks." He said amused.

Catherine made a face at him. "Actually it's that new girl who decided that she might be able to win your favor if she's nice to me." She said, throwing a duck back into the box. "Apparently she's stalkerish and really likes ducks."

Grissom laughed and dropped a file on her desk. "Something you need to look at."

"Julie Mates." Catherine read aloud from the side of the file, before opening it. "What is this?"

"New intern." Grissom replied, waiting for an outburst.

"And this concerns me because?" Catherine asked, still not comprehending.

"She's the daughter of one of the techs."

Still an uncomprehending expression on strawberry blonde's face.

"You and new intern…" Grissom edged on.

A look of dawning appeared. "Oh hell no…" she said, shaking her head. "No…No…No…and No!"

"Come honey." Grissom said, coming up behind her to put his hands on her shoulders. "Please?"

"Why can't you do it? Or Greg? Or Nick? Or Sara or someone?" Catherine asked.

"Nick's out on a case with Warrick in Miami. Sara well…you know why." Grissom explained.

"What about Greg?" Catherine demanded.

Grissom raised his eyebrows with an obvious I-think-you-know-why look.

Catherine pouted. "I still don't see why it has to be me." She whined.

Grissom gave her a pout of his own. "Pretty please with cherries, whipped cream, and a ton of kisses on top?" he begged.

Catherine glared, but gave in after he gave her another puppy dog pout.

"Fine." She groaned. "But you owe me big time."

"Yes I will." He said kissing her on top of the head. "And I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"You better." Catherine grumbled as Grissom left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine walked out of her office ten minutes later to find a girl with a blonde ponytail waiting outside her office.

"Miss Willows?" the girl asked.

Catherine sized her up. "Yeah. Julie right?" she asked.

The girl began to hop up and down. "Oh my gosh…I was like so scared that you wouldn't know my name and I would have to introduce myself and everything." She beamed.

Catherine held up the file. "Your life's in here. It's got everything I wanna know, so you can save your breath." She said frankly. _And save my ears. _She added silently.

Julie was beaming and her perfume was making Catherine's head spin. "So what do we get to do today?" she asked excitedly.

Catherine found her energy annoying. "Crime scene. Down at the docks." She said matter-of-factly. "Get in a vest and let's go."

"I am sooo excited! I can't wait to be like a real CSI and like do like real work." She squealed.

"I can tell." Catherine muttered darkly under her breath. _And I can't wait to get my hands on some earplugs and headache medicine. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What've we got Jim?" Catherine called as she and Julie ducked under the yellow crime scene tape.

"Male. Caucasian. Around his mid-thirties." He said, walking up to her, raising an eyebrow at the blonde that was right behind her.

"Oh my gosh…you're like a real cop!" Julie squealed. "Can I like see your badge?"

Brass was confused and he showed it. "Why don't you go and ask Vega, while I talk to Catherine for a moment." He said a little too stiffly to be polite.

"Okay!" Julie replied, skipping off, completely unaware of the stiffness in the conversation.

"Care to explain?" Brass asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

Catherine rubbed her temples. "Grissom." Was all she said.

"Oh." He said. Catherine's single word has spoke volumes. "A blonde intern with Catherine Willows, this is gonna be good."

"Hey, my daughter's blonde." Catherine defended.

"That blonde?" Brass asked, jerking a thumb behind him at the hyperactive girl, bouncing around Detective Vega.

"Okay maybe not that way." Catherine muttered. "I'm just hoping for this day to end really fast."

Brass chuckled, "Good luck with that." He said patting her on the back.

Catherine rolled her eyes and went to pull Julie off a very frightened looking Vega. She gave him an apologetic look and dragged her toward the crime scene with her babbling about how shiny the badges were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, have you got my results my dear Greggo?" Catherine asked, waltzing into the lab.

She had managed to leave Julie with Archie and gotten a moment to breathe and check out the evidence that she had found at the scene, despite Julie's constant chatter and stupid remarks.

"I got them." Greg said nervously. "But you have to remember that I don't work in here anymore."

"I know you don't but you can still drop your old friend a favor once in a while." She teased.

He laughed. "Well fine for you Catherine, let me see." He said, scanning the results. Then his face went pale.

"What?" Catherine asked with concern, seeing his expression.

"Uhh…" Greg stammered afraid of Catherine's temper.

"What is it?" Catherine asked again, moving to see the paper from behind Greg.

He moved in the other direction, stammering.

"Greg, this is ridiculous. Just tell me what the hell is going on." Catherine said, chasing after him.

"I don't think you want to see this." He said, jumping onto the table.

"I think I do." She retorted, climbing up after him, trying to grab it from him.

He dodged her hand. "No, I think you really really do not want to see this."

"Yes I do!" Catherine said, reaching for it again.

Greg moved away from her, but slipped. He flayed his arms as he fell off the table, grabbing the closest thing he could reach. Catherine.

They both went tumbling onto the floor with a crash, tangled up in each other.

Grissom heard the noise from his office and rushed into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his wife and his youngest CSI sprawled on the floor. Both turned their attention to their boss for a moment, but Catherine came out of her daze faster. She snatched the paper out of Greg's hand before he could even react. Her face went dark with rage.

"Catherine?" Grissom asked softly, walking over to her as Greg untangled his limbs from hers.

"I am going to kill her." Catherine seethed.

Greg was backing away slowly. "I'm gonna be in the field with Sara." He said before turning tail and running as fast as he could away from Catherine.

"What did she do?" Grissom asked after Greg left, cautiously approaching his wife in a way that would keep her from blowing up on him.

"She coughed into the evidence. So the DNA evidence says she's the perp." Catherine muttered angrily.

Grissom thought it over. "Question her like she was one of your perps. Make sure you get your temper out before you come home tonight, or else I might not survive the night." He said, kissing her on the cheek to calm her.

"Oh you bet I'll get everything out tonight." Catherine muttered darkly. _And get rid of her for the rest of eternity._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I here?" Julie asked Brass, as she sat in the questioning room.

"Because CSI Willows found an interesting piece of information." He responded.

"Then why isn't she here?" Julie whined.

"She's on her way." Brass said shortly, sincerely hoping it were true. Julie's voice was starting to give him a headache.

"No, I'm here." Catherine said from the doorway. "That's okay Jim, I can take it from here."

Brass gave a relieved sigh as he walked out the door.

"Do you know why you're here?" Catherine asked Julie.

"No, I really have no idea." She replied perkily. "Miss Willows are you testing me?"

Catherine forced a smile. "No, Julie I'm not. My friend CSI Sanders, found something very interesting in the DNA samples we collected today at the docks. The DNA evidence seems to point to you."

"But I've never been there." She whined.

"I know Julie, but I have to follow procedure and print and sample your DNA according to procedure."

"But I didn't do anything."

"I know, but we follow the evidence and well, the evidence points to you."

"But…" Julie stammered shaking her blonde ponytail.

Catherine felt bad. She wasn't that old and had barely any training in forensics. Her anger faded as quickly as it had come.

"I think you breathed into the evidence, which left your saliva. That caused the test to point the suspect in your direction. I really don't think you're cut out for this job. Maybe a different one will suit you more."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm writing your evaluation and well that's what I think."

"I wanna be CSI though. Can't you just write that I'm good at it?" she asked.

"Do you want to be arrested?" Catherine replied pointedly.

"No."

"Then get outta here," Catherine said smoothly.

"Okay…" Julie gaped and then slowly walked out of the room.

Catherine glanced at the two way mirror and flashed Grissom a thumbs up sign. Behind the window, he grinned, but rolled his eyes good-naturedly. _Handled that like a professional. _He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Grissom ordered Chinese and they ate in his office. Catherine was in a much better mood.

"That felt so good." She said.

"I bet." Grissom replied, taking a sip of wine.

Without warning, Sofia stormed into Grissom's office.

"Someone please explain to me why a girl named Julie Mates is hanging outside my office, wanting to be a cop and saying because they have shiny badges and a CSI told them to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHHH ATTACK OF THE HYPERACTIVE INTERNS!


	10. Hyper and Bored

Chapter Ten- Hyper and Bored

Thanks to Nisha.Boo.14, soliz, DrusillaBraun, Teliko. x3, D.M.A.S, Kristi-Julie, and CissaMalfoy for reviewing!

Sergeant…why do all my stupid fics sound a lot like our reality?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Catherine's hyper. Catherine's bored. Enough said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was absolutely nothing to do. Why Vegas was being so quiet Catherine didn't understand. Curse the bad guys when they stopped being bad. Oh wait….Catherine was supposed to stop the bad guys, not encourage them. Right…if only peace and quiet didn't make her so damn bored.

"Would you please stop fidgeting?" Grissom asked from across the desk.

Catherine stopped tapping her pen against the hard surface, but then started to tap a heeled foot on the floor. Grissom made a face. She made one back.

"It's not my fault that there's nothing to do and paperwork sucks." She whined.

"Catherine please act like an adult."

"I am an adult. Just one that's bored." She retorted.

"Catherine…"

"I'm leaving…" she said, before he could continue.

She strode of his office, leaving him shaking his head behind her. Maybe the others will have something interesting to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Watcha doing?" she asked leaning her head over Greg's shoulder and peering at the test tubes before him.

"Testing that DNA." He replied.

"No shit Sherlock." Catherine said with a face. "Which one?"

Greg shrugged. "No idea. I lost the label. I'm guessing it belongs to the first person that asks."

Catherine slapped him upside the head. "GREGGO YOU DON'T LOSE THE LABEL!"

Greg rubbed his head. "Damn. I was just kidding seriously. You don't have to hit me."

She hit him again. "THAT'S FOR LYING!"

"I WAS KIDDING!"

_Whap!_

"STOP!"

"NO!

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YOU SUCK!"

Catherine gasped. "OH NO YOU DIDN'!" She yelled and went to slap him again.

"CATHERINE LYNN WILLOWS AND GREGORY I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME SAUNDERS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Catherine and Greg both froze.

"Hey Gil…" Catherine said.

Grissom stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Greg looked at Catherine and then yelled.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"I DID NOT YOU LITTLE PUMPKIN!"

"I'M NOT A PUMPKIN YOU STUPID EGGPLANT!"

Catherine reached over to smack him again.

"ENOUGH BOTH YOU! ENOUGH!"

They stopped at once.

"Catherine out. Greg get to work."

Catherine sulked out of the room, driven away once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine found Warrick messing with a computer. She had an idea that he wasn't working either, only he didn't seem nearly as bored as she was.

"WARRICK! HOW'S MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD GRAND WORLD??" she asked throwing her arms around his neck.

He looked bewildered. "Uh hi Catherine…are you high?"

She grinned. "Not telling you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatcha playing?"

"Halo."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Why?"

"Because we have no case."

"Why?"

"Because the bad guys are bored too."

"Why?"

"Because they're not causing trouble."

"Why?"

"Because they're bored."

"Why?"

"CATHERINE STOP!"

Silence…..

"Why?"

Catherine narrowly missed the laptop that was chucked at her head. She ran out of the room as fast as she could as Warrick cursed behind her about losing a good computer. _He was stupid enough to throw it in the first place._ She thought, racing out to find Nick. Maybe he would have something to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Nicky! How's my homeboy, dawg?"

Nick looked scared. "Uhh…Catherine, you feeling okay?"

"Peachy…like the fruit. Haha get it?" she said, elbowing him in the side.

He winced. "Uh no. Can I ask what you want?"

"Oh come on Nicky, can't two friends chat for a little while just because?" she asked putting on a pouty face.

Now Nick was really scared. "Uh okay." He said, turning back to his work. All he had to do was fill out a report for the shooting board and Catherine was not helping.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

He turned to glance at Catherine's shoes. It stopped. He went back to his work.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

He looked at her again. She grinned, "Sorry."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Silence.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"CATHERINE PLEASE STOP!"

Catherine held up her hands in surrender. "Okay okay, I get your point. Don't have to raise your voice." She whined, scampering away from the football player.

Next stop. Sara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara saw it coming. "Oh shit." She mumbled as Catherine rounded the corner. She had seen Greg earlier and he had filled her on. She should have known she would be a target sooner or later.

"Hi Sara…" Catherine said with an evil smile.

"Hi Catherine…" Sara replied nervously.

"Watcha up to?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Catherine was not convinced. She grabbed at the piece of paper Sara had in her hand and before Sara could stop her, her eyes were moving back and forth across the page.

_Oh shit_. Sara thought.

A beam crossed the other woman's face. Sara mumbled a few profanities under her breath. Catherine's smile grew larger.

"SARA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! SARA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND. SARA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" she screamed running down the hall, waving that damn sheet of paper.

"CATHERINE!" Sara cried, chasing after her and running into people as she went.

Catherine ran into Grissom's office and shut the door. Sara didn't see her shut it and ran smack into glass door.

Grissom put his head on his desk. This was going to be a long day. Not to mention a long night. Sara fiddled with the door. Locked. Catherine was clever. Catherine put her face up to the glass and made faces at a very angry Sara. She was mouthing bad words. Catherine was making two year old faces. Grissom felt a headache coming on.

The phone rang.

Catheirne dove for it and answered before Grissom even moved.

"HIYA THIS IS THE CRIME LAB."

Grissom sincerely hoped it wasn't his boss.

Short conversation and a big smile on Catherine's face. "WE HAVE A CASE!"

Grissom was so happy he could cry. "THANK THE LORD! WE'RE SAVED! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he cried.

Catherine was out the door before Sara even registered that the door opened. She was flying down the hall.

CRASH!

"I'm okay!" came a call.

Grissom smacked himself in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEHehe sry…I'm VERY VERY HYPER! SEE THE CAPS! SEE THEM! OOHHHH PRETTY! SEEM THEM???


	11. AIM

Chapter 11- AIM

Thanks to Texan Star, DrusillaBraun, Teliko. x3, Kristi-Julie, CissaMalfoy, Nisha.Boo.14, and soliz for their reviews! Muchas gracias!

Sergeant….btw we spend way too much time on aim together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the screen names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cattydancer_: hey gil? Wats up with dinner tonight?

_CockroachracingisKOOL: _I don't know yet. Do you want to meet at my house or yours?

_Cattydancer: _don't matter…afterall were gonna b doing the same thing

_CockroachracingisKOOL: _Yeah. No doubt about it. I'll be there at seven.

_Cattydancer: _awesome…do me a favor?

_CockroachracingisKOOL: _Anything.

_Cattydancer: _stop typing like this is English class…its getting on my nerves

_CockroachracingisKOOL:_ oh sorry…is this better?

_Cattydancer: _Meh…close enough

_Texascowpoke has signed on_

_Cattydancer: _NICKY!

_Texascowpoke: _hey cath…wats up?

_CockroachracingisKOOL: _No fair! You like him more than me

_Cattydancer: _when did I say that?

_CochroachracingisKOOL: _I assumed…

_Cattydancer: _and made an ass of urself

_Whiteandnerdy has signed on_

_Texascowpoke: _watch it sara's on

_Cattydancer: _nicky u better not tell her about us

_Texascowpoke: _me and my southern lips are sealed

_Whiteandnerdy: _hey guys

_CockroachracingisKOOL:_ coughcoughcoughcoughcough

_Whiteandnerdy: _wtf?

_Cattydancer: _he means wats up with ur sn?

_Whiteandnerdy: _long story

_Deejwarr has signed on_

_Sharpiesupdanostrils has signed on_

_Cattydancer: AHHHHHH! GREG"S ON!_

_CockroachracingisKOOL: _BLOCK HIM NOW BLOCK HIM NOW!

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _hey guys

_Cattydancer: _ahem…hey greggo…

_Texascowpoke: _y do we not like greg again?

_Cattydancer: _hehe…who said that?...i have to go lindsay needs me

_COckroachracingisKOOL: _hey cath…be there later tonight

_Cattydancer: _good…I guarantee u a fun nite

_CockroachracingisKOOL: _looking forward to it dear

_Texascowpoke: _have fun u 2

_Cattydancer: _betcha ass we will

_Deejwarr: _we need to settle this…how many times have u two done it

_Cattydancer: _lol…pick a number

_Cattydancer has signed off_

_CockroachracingisKOOL: _u heard the lady…

_CockroachracingisKOOL has signed off_

_Whiteandnerdy: _WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS???????

_Texascowpoke: _uhh…btw I forgot to tell u guys…cath and gris are sleeping together…

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _AHHHHHHHHHHH EW EW EW EW GROSSS I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Deejwarr: _man I saw it coming….nick u owe me 50

_Texascowpoke: _I owe u squat….she didn't give a number

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _FOR LIFFFEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

_Deejwarr:: _GREG SHUT UP!

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _…………………………… FOR LIFEEEEEEE!!!!

_Whiteandnerdy: _look! It's a bird gregg!

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _oh where???? Lemme c

_Texascowpoke: _thank the heavens……and Sara

_Whiteandnerdy: _happy to oblige

_Whiteandnerdy: _so nick watcha doing tonight?

_Texascowpoke: _nothing so far..wat u got something in mind?

_Whiteandnerdy: _well I got a few

_Deejwarr: _I do not wanna know where this is going

_Whiteandnerdy: _come on nicky… I'll show you a rodeo vegas style

_Texascowpoke: _already on my way

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _can I come too?

_Deejwarr: _i thought u were gone chasing that bird

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _I can't fit through the window

_Whiteandnerdy has signed off_

_Texascowpoke has signed off_

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _HEY! I never got my answer

_Deejwarr: _HAHAHA! Sucker…

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _hey u know wat? I could take u…oh wait…Nvm….looks like it's just u and me now war

_Deejwarr: _I don't run that way so don't even think about it

_Deejwarr has signed off_

_Sharpiesupdanostrils: _was it something I said?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sry that wasn't really Grillows centricfic…I just had to get it out of system…lol stupid conversation….wait till u c one of mine with split personalities…


End file.
